Tokio Hotel In Truth
by Myrania
Summary: I've watched you all my life. Watched you play from beyond the grimy window of our shack. I wouldn't dare leave the house and play, though. My father would kill me. He's calling me. Do you hear the booming voice? I have to leave now, Bill, be safe...
1. Tokio Hotel In Truth Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**My head was going to crack. I could feel my body ****crack and jerk **** as he smacked  
me around.I couldn't even see anything except a blur of the room as pain kept c-  
oming blindly from either side. His explicit profanities were thrown at me with no  
mercy.  
**

**"Who the fuck do you think you are? You're just trash. You ain't nothing, don't you  
dare ever talk back to me you little bitch," he shrieked as he kept throwing me at  
the walls. This time I spat out blood as my throat burned. I couldn't think clearly a-  
nymore, I was getting dizzy, drowsy, and losing every bit of sanity I had left. **

**Suddenly, though, he stopped.**

**There was silence – only the footsteps of him leaving the room were heard.**

**I lay there with no conscience left. I'd already snapped.**


	2. Tokio Hotel In Truth Chp 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**My eyes examined the people in the classroom. I held my pencil with two fingers  
in front of my mouth as I leaned both elbows on my desk. Class was so boring.**

** As the teacher blabbered about something I lost interest in a while ago, my friends  
nearby were goofing off. They tried to get me into it. Georg was throwing papers  
around the room with his legs up on the desk. The teacher was too scared to mess  
with him. Tom, as always, was hitting on the cute girl in front of him. And Gustav...  
well, he was asleep like the rest of his life. He didn't talk much. The Metallica cap he  
wore everyday was covering his face. I sighed and turned away from Georg.  
**

** "Come on Bill, just use this elastic like this," he demonstrated, **

**"And flick this piece of paper at the back of his head. It's fun, try it," he grinned slyly. **

**I rolled my eyes at him.**

** "Sorry, but I'm not a jackass," I muttered and turned towards the lesson. **

**Georg shrugged and flicked the paper at the teacher instead. Perfect hit.  
The teacher froze for a second... then continued writing on the board.**

** I couldn't help but chuckle. Then – out of nowhere – there was a sudden slam. My  
head automatically turned to the back of the class as a reflex to see what happened.  
The pencil in my hand dropped to my desk and rolled off. The whole class stared  
at one area where the desk was on the ground... along with a girl I'd never noticed  
before. She had her eyes closed and looked paler than what could be healthy.**

** Some seemed surprised and others laughed. The teacher reacted as quickly as  
we had looked back. I quickly straightened my back and watched the events unfold.  
It just wasn't in my nature to get involved. The teacher and other students were  
helping her get up. She seemed unconscious. The long blonde locks flipped around  
as they struggled to get her in position over their shoulders. Mr. Jones, the teacher,  
let a guy and girl carry her to the office. We didn't have an infirmary. **

** The teacher went to the front and casually continued the lesson as if nothing  
happened. Students were already gossiping. **

** "I heard that she was starving herself. I mean, she is skinnier, isn't she?" some  
girls I could care less for whispered behind me. I raised an eyebrow and leaned  
sprawled over my desk. Last night was a mess so I didn't get enough sleep and  
I didn't give a damn about a girl I didn't even know. She was probably like all the  
other girls – stuck up and weight-obsessed. My long black hair got in my eyes as  
I tried to fall asleep. Once I did, the class went by fast. With Georg by my side the  
teacher wouldn't dare touch me.**

** Once class was over, Tom punched me in the shoulder. I drowsily looked up at  
his grin. That look was the look of the scheming Tom I knew too well. People  
were leaving the classroom fast.  
**

**"No," I quickly said before he even opened his mouth. **

**My arms automatically grabbed all my books and slid them into my bag. Then I  
threw it over my shoulder and walked past him. He quickly pulled me back, causing  
my bag to slide down and land on the floor with a loud bang.**

** "You're not going anywhere, Bill. I know that you know what I'm thinking."**

** His dreads were hidden under his hat today. The skinny arm that held my  
shoulder was covered by a baggy sweatshirt.  
**

**"Whatever bet you're thinking of now is a no. I didn't get to sleep because  
of your stupid bet from last night," I complained. **

**My shoulders slouched and I still had my eyes half open. It was a struggle  
to keep them from shutting completely. Tom just simply shook his head and  
released my shoulder.**

** "And I was going to help you go on a date with Amanda. What a shame," he  
stated purposely and began to walk away from me. In shock, I suddenly widened  
my eyes and grabbed his arm.**

** "You'd seriously do that!?" I felt excited and suspicious at the same time. Even  
though I knew Tom had sneaky ways of helping me out, I couldn't help but  
feel like he was going to pull something on me. Even if he was my twin brother. **

**The smirk said it all.**

** "Of course. You know I'd do anything for you, lil' bro," I frowned at him.  
**

**"I'm younger by 10 minutes. Stop rubbing it in," I muttered back to him.**

** "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Here's the thing. You know the girl that just passed out?" **

**Everyone in the classroom was gone except for Georg that was waiting  
outside for both of us. Gustav surprisingly woke up before class ended.  
Though he was muttering something about hamburgers.  
**

**"Umm... Maybe?" My eyes were suddenly drawn to the pencil that had rolled  
off my desk earlier.  
**

**"Her name is Myrania," he looked for a reaction in me but my face was blank.  
**

**"...So?"  
**

**Tom's face suddenly got annoyed.  
**

**"Dude, you don't remember Myrania? Did you live under a rock for 5 years  
or something?" his voice got into a higher pitch. **

**We started to walk down the halls with Georg following since our next class  
was almost starting.  
**

**"Nope. Not really, no," Tom's face narrowed down to a suspicious stare.  
**

**"You used to have a crush on her. Don't you remember?" his face was  
suddenly amused. I swear, one day Tom will be diagnosed as bipolar.  
**

**"Hell no. I didn't have a crush since grade 1, and the... girl. You know.  
That's about it. Don't go pulling shit on me," I muttered, walking faster. **

**Tom ran up to me with a grin.  
**

**"Whatever. It doesn't matter, thing is I want you to do something for  
me," he reached in his huge pockets and pulled out a camera.  
**

**"I knew you hid some big shit in those XXXXXL pants," I said sarcastically,  
laughing. He smacked my side.  
**

**"Shut up. I need you to take a picture of her in her underwear for me." **

**My face suddenly flushed.**

** "...What... the hell are you asking, Tom!?" I was outraged. Who did he  
think I was? **

**But my reaction didn't faze him.  
**

**"Look, either you get a picture of her, or you get her to go out with me." **

**The way he said it, or even if he didn't say it, made me realize what he  
really wanted.  
**

**"You like her don't you?" I asked grinning. Georg had gotten impatient,  
and so did the teacher.  
**

**"Boys, hurry up and go to your next class," he stated nervously. We  
glared at him until Georg yelled at us soon after.  
**

**"Get your skinny asses over here!" we could hear him walking off already.  
We both threw our bags over our shoulders in unison. As we left we could  
hear the teacher let out a sigh of relief. Tom whispered one final thing in my  
ear before we separated.  
**

**"Come on, do this for me and I'll get Amanda to go out with you. We'll  
both be happy; it'll be like our first kiss, right?"**

** Did he have to remind me about that again? I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
We both went our separate ways to class. I had science now. **

**How I hate high school.**


	3. Tokio Hotel In Truth Chp 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**The bell had finally rung and school had ended. That day was long, and  
throughout the classes I was either doodling in my book or thinking of  
how to approach that girl. Amanda had been my crush for a year now and  
I was too much of a whuss to even talk to her. If I did this for Tom I knew  
he'd work magic in getting me a date. He's done it several times before.  
It would make me jealous sometimes, but I love my brother despite that.  
**

**Though I did get a chance to look at her today at lunch. She walked by me  
and the guys with her friends. Long, smooth, brown hair flowing. Her  
laugh echoing beautifully, I could think of several phrases to explain her.  
But she wouldn't notice me and my unknown band. Tokio Hotel – that was  
the name we came up with.  
**

**My large black boots squeaked down the noisy halls of eager teenagers  
getting their things to go home. It was a Wednesday, yet it felt like Friday.**

**I wish.  
**

**My things were in my bag so I didn't need to go to my locker that was all  
the way at the end of the school. Automatically my legs walked towards  
the front door where I normally meet the guys, but today I didn't want to  
face Tom yet until I thought of something. So I turned quickly and charged  
towards the back door. The chains and buckles on my clothes were a bit  
loose today but I ignored it, and for a bit I wondered if I should go to the  
infirmary where that girl is.**

**But that would be creepy.**

**So maybe I should just talk to her tomorrow during school. If she came  
back.  
People I didn't want to see stopped me in the hall all of a sudden. The jocks – how lovely.**

** "Hey princess, what're you rushing for?" he grinned with his retarded  
friends chuckling by him. **

**His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked down at me as if I  
was a pathetic little girl. I know I'm feminine – but he took things too far.  
**

**"Get out of my way, Jordan," I muttered, trying to push my way through.  
He pulled me back.  
**

**"Oh, you a feisty girl now, eh? Stop wearing such fucking girly clothes  
and I might let you through," he laughed with his friends. **

**Anger boiled inside me but I said nothing. Instead I continued to push  
my way through. God, they were huge.  
**

**"Ey, calm the hell down. You think you can push me?" he threw me  
violently into the lockers.**

** My back nearly snapped from the force. I grunted and closed my eyes  
in pain. They were laughing again.  
**

**"You really a man? Then get the hell up and fight like a man,"  
I opened an eye and stared at them whilst sitting against an  
empty locker. Jordan cracked his knuckles and approached me. **

**Then he was suddenly stopped by someone who'd gone in front  
of me. It was a girl with blonde hair, and a fairly nice body I  
have to admit.  
**

**And why am I perverted at a time like this? I'm turning into Tom...  
**

** I had an eye open but I could clearly see Jordan look at the guys  
by him and then at her with a grin.  
**

**"So now a **_**real **_**girl thinks she can fight me? This is entertaining." **

**The girl in front of me had a fairly confident pose.  
**

**"Shut the fuck up," she merely stated, grabbing his arm and literally  
flipping him over to the ground. **

**My heart stopped and my eyes widened.  
**

**The guys by him were shocked and Jordan lay there groaning. She  
suddenly turned and helped me up, fast-walking with me to the back  
doors and taking me outside. It was painful but I was too surprised  
to complain.**

**Halfway outside she suddenly stopped and turned around. Her eyes  
were glassy, having different hues of green and yellow. They were  
large, and slightly frightened. At first glance her facial features seemed  
perfect, but closely looking you could see many imperfections. It  
was the girl that passed out in class – Myrania is it?  
**

**"You have to defend yourself, Bill," she explained to me as if she'd  
****known me all my life. So Tom didn't lie about us knowing each other,  
did he?  
**

**"Um... uh, yeah?" I answered questioningly. Her voice had a hint of  
emptiness when she spoke. Did I really use to like her?  
**

**She simply raised an eyebrow at me then gave me a shy smile.  
**

**"Guys like that won't become famous like you, so you shouldn't worry,"  
she patted my shoulder and walked away, crossing her arms in a tight  
position as if she was cold. But it was warm outside.**

**For a few minutes I stood there contemplating. **

**Her top was skin-tight, black and long-sleeved. She wore tight,  
obviously used jeans that had many tears but didn't seem intentionally  
created by stores. So this was the girl that I had to convince to  
go out with Tom. Why would he want to be with her, though? Maybe  
because she looked vulnerable; but she was far from that, wasn't she?  
**

**Myrania. That name sounds familiar. But I can't remember. **

**I simply can't.**


End file.
